


This Town Isn't Big Enough For The Three of Us (But It Really Is)

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Their s/o, or the person they're crushing on, turns out to be a slasher who's been doing stuff similar to them, but has like their own persona and everything?





	This Town Isn't Big Enough For The Three of Us (But It Really Is)

Stu and Billy have very few  _ true  _ friends. In fact, aside from each other, you might be the couples only real friend. But real friend or not they know better than to let you in on their plans. 

Billy wants to trust you, but he also knows killing -  _ wanting to kill -  _ isn’t exactly normal. There’s no telling how you’ll react, and so he keeps you in the dark. 

Meanwhile Stu actually thinks you can be trusted. After all you’ve been their friend all these years, their third amigo, if he had his way you’d not only be added to their relationship already, but also be in on their little secret. He thinks that even if you won’t join them in the killing, you’d probably end up being their number one fan! After all you love horror movies just as much as he and Billy!

Neither of them know that you have been hiding your own deadly secret. Of course you didn’t tell Billy and Stu. They may be your best friends, but that didn’t mean they would support you doing something as reckless and illegal as killing people.Not to mention you didn’t want any chance of this connecting back to them if you were to be found out. 

And...besides. You didn’t even have the courage to admit you’d had a crush on the pair, you weren’t going to admit to going around killing people.

But lately that dollar store looking wannabe, Ghostface, has been slowly becoming more and more confident in  _ your  _ territory. 

Tonight Stu is throwing a party. Everyone from your school is going to be there, including his and Billy’s exes. It may be a bit vindictive of you, maybe even petty, but you’re planning to kill them. It’s a perfect plan, and besides you’re invited to the party anyway. You’re going to be there, and everyone will see you as a  _ survivor _ . There’s no way anyone would suspect you after this. 

The boys have almost the exact same plan. Kill the party goers, and be seen as victims. Of course they’re not going to kill  _ you either.  _ They’ll just rough you up. Just enough to look real, to make you a victim.

  
“And,” Billy explains as he places the second Ghostface costume away in Stu’s parents closet. “Once they’re all scared and wound up from ‘almost dying’ they’ll run straight into our arms.” 

Stu isn’t as convinced, but...he trusts Billy. Even if he isn’t totally on board with stabbing you, if the plan does result in you loving them back then it’ll all be worth it. 

Naturally the two plans end up clashing. You’ve just killed Sidney when that white masked fucker makes his appearance. With your own mask in place he can’t see your face, and so you tilt your head, a killer classic, as if asking what it is he’s going to do while ripping your knife from Sidney's back. 

You think maybe you can take him. Kill Ghostface and blame him for the death of Sydney, and then you’ll be seen as a hero. 

Before you can execute the plan though you’re tackled to the side. 

It never occurred to you that there may be two killers instead of one. Your own knife was knocked from your hands when you hit the ground, the other killer pinning you down, hands around your throat. 

Two versus one or not, you’re not about to give up without a fight. You were a killer too, stronger than the average horror movie victim, you fight for your life and you intend to win the fight. Thankfully it doesn’t escalate any further than some mild choking as you knock the mask right off the robbed killers face only to come face to face with someone you know very well. 

Stu. 

“What the fuc-”

He head butts you. It’s a natural reaction you guess.    
  
Thankfully Billy steps in to separate the two of you. He’d heard your voice, and noted your own lack of absence.    
  
After pulling Stu off of you he removes your own mask, taking a moment to note the bruise beginning to form from the forehead bonk.

“This is awkward, huh?” 

You finally state out, looking between Stu and the still unknown Ghostface. 

All it takes is your reveal for Stu to be back on you, only this time not attacking you. He’s concerned. “Shit! I didn’t hurt you too bad did I?”

You don’t respond. Your eyes are still on the stranger.

He’s laughing. It’s morphed by, what you guess, is the signature voice changer you’ve been hearing about. But it clicks off half way through. 

“This is fucking great…”   
  


And you recognize that voice too.

**Author's Note:**

> have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
